Amnesia
by Shadow's quill
Summary: Lorsque Juvia quitte la ville, Grey se retrouve seul et désemparé avec ses souvenirs et ses remords pour seuls compagnons. La reverra-t-il un jour ?


**Hop ! Comme promis précédemment, voici un one-shot Gruvia basé sur la chanson "Amnesia" des 5 Seconds Of Summer !**

 **Les personnages appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Grey était assis au bord de la rivière qui traversait Magnolia. Il observait l'eau d'un air absent, l'esprit totalement éloigné de l'instant présent. Il faisait exceptionnellement chaud sur la ville. Le soleil se réfléchissait sur l'eau. C'était limite insupportable mais Grey ne détournait pas les yeux. Il aimait la beauté du paysage. Cela l'avait toujours détendu de venir ici. C'était un peu son point de chute lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Ces dernières semaines avaient été très difficiles pour lui. La roue, qui avait pourtant si bien tourné après la mort de ses parents, avait décidé de lui envoyer un retour de bâton inattendu. Ça avait commencé après une bagarre avec un type aux cheveux roses qui lui avait cherché des noises alors qu'il était éméché. Grey n'avait fait que se défendre mais, malgré tout, l'autre avait porté plainte contre lui car il l'avait blessé assez méchamment pour l'envoyer à l'hôpital. Il avait passé plusieurs heures en cellule avant d'être disculpé pour toutes les charges. Cet incident l'avait bien énervé et il avait manqué d'étrangler le fautif quand il l'avait croisé en sortant du commissariat. Il n'en avait rien fait. Il avait passé son chemin en l'ignorant tandis qu'il ricanait.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce même type s'était présenté à la piscine municipale où il travaillait. Depuis quelques temps, ils recherchaient un nouveau maître-nageur. Natsu Dragneel, c'était son nom. Il avait été embauché et travaillait désormais en duo avec Grey. Ce dernier le détestait. Pour lui, Natsu était arrogant, prétentieux et narcissique. Il passait son temps à rouler des mécaniques, à draguer les filles avec un sourire, à se pavaner autant que possible. Il profitait de son boulot pour obtenir des avantages en nature et ça énervait Grey. Plusieurs fois, il avait dû le rappeler à l'ordre ou intervenir à sa place. A chaque fois, Natsu lui avait ri au nez en le traitant de tocard. Une rivalité malsaine était née entre eux. Natsu s'amusait à provoquer Grey pour le forcer à réagir mais il se contentait de faire son boulot en l'ignorant. Natsu ne se laissait pas démonter, sachant qu'il trouverait son point faible. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il ne remarque une cliente régulière qui passait beaucoup de temps à essayer d'impressionner Grey. Il faisait mine de l'ignorer mais Natsu avait remarqué les discrets coups d'œil qu'il lui donnait. Alors, il avait ouvertement dragué cette fille devant Grey. Et il avait obtenu ce qu'il cherchait.

Au début, Grey l'avait ignoré comme toujours mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer des regards furieux dans leur direction. Surtout quand il voyait les réactions de la jeune femme devant le jeu de Natsu. Il s'était contrôlé, n'avait pas voulu créer de scandale. Il savait que Natsu faisait ça pour le provoquer et il n'avait pas voulu lui donner satisfaction. Malgré tout, garder son calme restait une épreuve. Juvia Lockser était à lui et il ne laisserait pas un connard lui enlever ça. Cela faisait des années qu'elle venait nager ici, des années qu'elle essayait d'attirer son attention sans savoir qu'elle l'avait tout entière lorsqu'elle ne regardait pas. Plusieurs fois, elle lui avait fait des cadeaux. Ils étaient toujours anonymes mais il savait que c'était elle. Il y a quelques semaines, elle était venue et s'était déclarée à lui. Il n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre et elle s'était enfuie en courant. Son silence avait été considéré comme un rejet alors que ce n'en était pas un. Il ne l'avait pas revue durant plusieurs jours puis elle avait fini par revenir à la piscine où il travaillait comme rien ne s'était passé. Tout était redevenu normal. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait fini par comprendre ? Juvia était à lui et Natsu ne l'aurait pas. Furieux, il avait bondi sur le dragueur invétéré pour le frapper. Cela lui avait valu son renvoi.

Il avait maudit Natsu pour ça. Il semblait être à l'origine de la spirale infernale dans laquelle Grey était tombé. Suite à son renvoi, il était resté enfermé un long moment chez lui à déprimer. Il n'avait fini par sortir que parce qu'il manquait de vivres. Au supermarché, il avait croisé Juvia. Il l'avait évitée, honteux et énervé. Il ne voulait ni la voir, ni lui parler. Surtout pas après ce qui s'était passé à la piscine. En avait-elle eu assez de l'attendre ? Avait-elle cédé à Natsu ? Rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle était à lui mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire, comment répondre à ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais su et c'est bien la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu rester célibataire. Il avait pensé qu'en restant froid et distant, cela aiderait mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et lui d'elle. Elle pensait seulement que ce n'était pas réciproque à cause de son attitude. Il ne savait pas comment résoudre ça sans passer pour un idiot égoïste. Le comprendrait-elle ? Il avait sursauté quand elle l'avait coincé dans une allée et qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait compris sa réaction. Elle avait rejeté Natsu et quitté la piscine. Elle n'y remettrait plus les pieds. Bien sûr, il en avait été heureux mais n'avait pas su saisir sa chance.

Alors, ils avaient repris leur vie, chacun de leur côté, sans un mot. Chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, ils ne faisaient que s'échanger un regard, un sourire gêné. Grey en était heureux mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ça ne le serait jamais. Un jour ou l'autre, il devrait faire sa déclaration et il valait mieux que ce soit tôt plutôt que tard. Chaque fois qu'il allait se lancer, il reculait, incapable de prononcer les mots qu'il avait mis tant de temps à répéter. Il se rassurait en se disant qu'elle l'attendrait autant de temps qu'il le faudrait. Comme il se trompait ! Un jour qu'il consultait son courrier, il était tombé sur une petite carte parfumée. Il l'avait aussitôt portée à son nez. C'était le parfum de Juvia. Il ferma les yeux et s'imprégna de l'odeur. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son sourire s'accentua en retournant la carte. Il y avait une note. En la lisant, son sourire s'affaissa et les couleurs désertèrent son visage. Son cœur, qui s'était emballé plus tôt, tomba subitement dans sa poitrine comme un poids mort. Ce n'était pas un mot d'amour. Loin de là. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Elle ne l'avait pas attendu. Elle était partie. Elle venait de lui laisser un mot d'adieu.

 _« Gray-sama,_

 _Je suis désolée, je ne peux plus supporter cette situation. Je préfère partir plutôt que de continuer à souffrir. C'est mieux pour nous deux. Pardonne-moi._

 _Adieu._

 _Ton éternelle, Juvia. »_

Après la lecture de cette note, il était resté hébété. Incapable de bouger ou de parler. Il était sous le choc, comme paralysé. Il aurait dû le voir venir. Il aurait dû se douter que ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ça leur faisait tant de mal. Quand il avait réussi à sortir de sa torpeur, il avait glissé la carte dans la poche de son jean et était sorti en trombes. Il avait couru comme un dératé dans les rues de la ville. Il n'avait qu'un objectif : la retrouver. Il avait foncé droit à son immeuble et avait monté les marches quatre par quatre. Puis, il avait frappé à sa porte. Sans hésiter. Mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Il avait insisté sans relâche mais elle ne répondait toujours pas. Agacé par son tapage, un voisin était sorti et lui avait annoncé qu'elle était partie avec tous ses bagages. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle était partie et il ne pouvait que se blâmer. C'était de sa faute. Il aurait voulu réparer son erreur mais comment la retrouver ? La ville était immense. Elle pouvait être n'importe où. Il l'avait perdue. Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il aurait voulu se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Il était resté un long moment assis là contre la porte à se demander pourquoi il avait été aussi stupide. Son comportement lui avait valu de perdre la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé. Il s'en voulait. Il se serait même volontiers donné des baffes s'il en avait eu la force. Comme il ne l'avait pas, il se contentait de se gifler virtuellement. Il siégeait là depuis des heures lorsque le concierge le mit dehors. Il faisait nuit. Ne sachant pas où aller, il fit le tour de la ville à pieds. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois à divers endroits de la ville. Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Juvia à chacun de ces endroits. Natsu l'ignorait mais Juvia et lui étaient très bons amis et ils étaient sortis ensemble de nombreuses fois. Aujourd'hui, les flashbacks de toutes ces sorties lui revenaient en pleine face. Il se souvenait de toutes les fois où ils avaient pris un café ensemble, de ce coin de rue où il avait osé danser avec elle au rythme de musiciens de rue, de la seule fois où elle avait dormi chez lui. Cette nuit-là, il avait été incapable de dormir, trop occupée à la contempler alors qu'elle dormait. En traversant les rues de la ville, chaque souvenir retournait le couteau dans la plaie de son cœur mort. Le pire moment fut quand il atterrit à la patinoire en plein air. Son rire résonnait encore à ses oreilles.

_ _Venez, Mr Grey. Ce sera marrant._

Il avait refusé, ne souhaitant pas se rendre ridicule en public. Elle avait fait la moue et s'était approchée de la piste. Il l'avait suivie et observée. Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient en regardant les couples et les amis glisser sur la glace. Elle mourait d'envie d'y aller. Qui était-il pour la priver d'un bonheur, même aussi léger ? Alors, il avait cédé. Il n'oublierait jamais le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé. Elle glissait avec aisance sur la glace tandis qu'il luttait pour restait debout. Elle s'était gentiment moqué de lui avant de le prendre par les mains et de l'attirer sur la piste. Il ne comptait pas le nombre de chutes. Il avait mal partout mais ça la faisait rire et il ne lui en voulait pas. Ils ne s'étaient jamais autant amusés que ce soir-là. Aujourd'hui, la place était vide de cette magie qu'il avait ressentie. Le rire de Juvia n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Rester ici ne faisait que le torturer un peu plus. Il partit avant de se faire plus de mal. Il passa le reste de la nuit à errer dans les rues sans but. Il ne s'arrêtait que brièvement lorsqu'il croisait des amis et déclinait les invitations. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour tout ça. Ses pas avaient fini par le mener au bord de la rivière où il s'était laissé tomber.

Il n'avait pas bougé de là depuis. Il était resté assis et avait regardé l'eau sans relâche. L'eau, c'était l'élément de Juvia. Elle lui avait dit un jour qu'elle était venue à la piscine car elle se sentait mieux dans l'eau que sur la terre ferme. Puis, elle l'avait rencontré, ce qui l'avait confortée dans son idée. L'eau était comme un porte-bonheur pour elle. Au fil du temps, Grey avait fini par le croire. Voilà pourquoi il aimait rester ici pendant des heures. Il n'était jamais dérangé. A croire que personne n'osait prendre le temps de s'arrêter ne serait-ce que cinq minutes pour observer le paysage. C'était bien dommage. Ils rataient leur vie. Grey était venu ici pour réfléchir mais la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était Juvia. C'était plus fort que lui. Leurs souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête. Il s'allongea et regarda le ciel. Sa couleur bleutée lui rappelait les cheveux de Juvia. C'était insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça. S'il ne devait plus jamais la revoir, il préférait ne plus avoir tous ces souvenirs. Il aurait voulu se réveiller et ne se souvenir de rien. Comment avait-elle pu partir après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Comment avait-il laissé ça arriver ?

_ Imbécile, _murmura-t-il à sa propre intention._

_ Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, _répondit une voix derrière lui._

Grey ne réagit pas. Pour lui, c'était une réponse à l'insulte qu'il venait de se lancer. Ce n'était que son subconscient. Il lui donnait raison. Il était un imbécile malheureux. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le temps passe et à se laisser dériver. Lui permettrait-on d'oublier ? Il en doutait. L'être humain était condamné à vivre avec ses erreurs. Grey en avait fait une qui allait changer le cours de sa vie et il n'avait plus qu'à recoller les morceaux de son cœur. Voilà qui lui prendrait des années. Il aurait dû s'armer de courage et partir à sa recherche. Voulait-elle seulement le revoir ? Arriverait-il à lui parler si elle revenait ? Plus le temps tournait, plus il se détestait. Dans sa tête, il se répétait encore et encore les mots qu'il aurait dû lui dire. Pour elle, tout était réel. Avait-elle cru qu'il jouait avec elle comme cet idiot de Natsu ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas penser ça. Il l'imaginait aussi dévastée que lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans sa nouvelle demeure. Il la voyait ravagée par les souvenirs d'eux deux. Elle ne pouvait pas aller bien. Il ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu était réel, comment pourrait-elle aller bien alors qu'il souffrait ?

_ Tout ici me ramène à toi. Chaque coin de rue, chaque chanson, chaque odeur…

_ Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

_ Parce que je suis un idiot incapable de s'exprimer.

_ Comment a-t-elle seulement pu s'attacher à toi ?

_ C'est une question que je me pose encore. J'ai tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas.

_ Est-ce que tu l'as embrassée au moins ?

Cette question fit tiquer Grey. Ce n'était pas avec son subconscient qu'il discutait mais avec quelqu'un de bel et bien réel. Il se releva soudain et fit face à l'homme qui entretenait la conversation. Sa colère monta en flèche quand il s'aperçut que c'était Natsu. Il ne souriait pas et avait les mains dans les poches. Il était différent du Natsu que Grey connaissait mais ça ne changeait rien.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre à toi ?!

_ Rien, _répondit Natsu en haussant les épaules_. Je demandais juste.

_ Ça ne te regarde en rien.

Grey se retourna pour refaire face à la rivière. Il ne voulait pas affronter Natsu. Pas maintenant. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour ça. Il avait suffisamment de soucis à régler sans en rajouter un de plus. Il préférait l'ignorer et attendre qu'il parte. Sauf que Natsu n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir. Il avait même plutôt l'intention de rester. Il avança et s'arrêta à côté de Grey, sans quitter l'horizon des yeux.

_ Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un ici aussi tôt. Enfin, il est plus tard que tôt maintenant.

_ …

_ Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. C'est réciproque. Mais je comprends.

_ Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! _S'énerva Grey._

Pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Pourquoi s'occupait-il de ce qui ne le regardait aucunement ? La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était bien une conversation avec ce connard de Natsu comme il l'appelait souvent. Il n'avait plus la force de rien sinon il aurait étranglé ce salopard. Après tout, depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, il ne faisait que lui apporter des malheurs. S'il pouvait en sortir maintenant, Grey en serait soulagé.

_ J'ai vécu la même situation l'année dernière. Il y avait cette fille. Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. C'était la première fille à avoir percé ma défense. Elle ne m'a jamais avoué ses sentiments. C'est sa meilleure amie qui me l'a dit mais je l'avais déjà deviné.

_ …

_ Elle était bizarre, ma Lucy. Très extravagante. Elle adorait parler toute seule et courir vers l'aventure. Elle avait souvent peur mais elle ne reculait jamais devant le danger. Parfois, je la voyais assise à la terrasse d'un café, le menton dans une main, songeuse. Elle refaisait le monde dans son imagination.

Malgré lui, Grey était intrigué par l'histoire de Natsu. Comment un dragueur à deux joyaux comme lui avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'une fille comme Lucy Heartfilia ? Pourquoi parlait-il d'elle au passé ? Il ne disait rien, faisait mine de l'ignorer, et tendait l'oreille discrètement.

_ …

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis tombé follement amoureux d'elle. Ça s'est juste fait comme ça. Elle était extraordinaire, souriante et tellement généreuse. C'était une perle. Sauf qu'un jour, son éclat s'est terni. Elle n'a jamais retrouvé celui qui la rendait si particulière.

_ …

_ Une nuit, elle est venue me voir à la caserne. Elle était complètement dévastée. Elle m'a avouée entre deux sanglots qu'une de ses proches amies était décédée et qu'elle ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. J'ai fait la chose la plus raisonnable qui soit : je l'ai serrée contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Je n'ai pas profité de la situation, je n'ai même rien dit. Je n'ai fait que lui offrir le refuge dont elle avait besoin. Je n'ai pas pu la quitter tant qu'elle était en deuil.

_ …

_ Puis, elle a commencé à aller mieux et à sourire de nouveau. Je savais que j'aurais dû lui dire mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Je me sentais comme paralysé chaque fois que je voulais lui parler. J'étais capable d'affronter les pires incendies, les accidents les plus meurtriers mais pas de lui dire ce que je ressentais. Cette valse de l'hésitation a duré plusieurs semaines. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte.

_ Elle est partie ?

Grey n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de combien il était captivé par cette histoire. Il avait même cessé de penser à Juvia, de penser à sa propre douleur pour partager celle de Natsu.

_ Sans un mot. Seulement avec un sourire confiant. Un sourire qui dit « Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas ». Sauf qu'elle est partie et je n'ai pas pu lui dire ce que je ressentais. C'est pour ça que je suis parti de la ville. J'ai tout quitté parce que je ne supportais pas les souvenirs.

_ Mais les souvenirs te suivent partout.

_ Ils ont moins d'emprise dans une ville inconnue.

_ …

_ J'ai promis de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux après ça.

_ Alors, la drague ?

_ Seulement un jeu pour oublier. Heureusement, il y a plein de filles prêtes à jouer ici, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire._

Les derniers mots de Natsu firent flamber la colère de Grey. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il prendre tout ça pour un jeu ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée partir alors qu'il lui faisait face avant de partir ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas couru après elle pour la retenir ? Qu'est-ce qui l'en avait empêché autre que sa peur d'être rejeté ? S'était-il joué de lui ? Avait-il tout inventé ? Il feignait la douleur et, la seconde d'après, il prenait tout ça à la rigolade ? Grey l'empoigna par son T-shirt, furieux.

_ Pourquoi tu agis comme un connard, putain ?!

_ Parce que je ne suis pas digne d'être aimé !

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

_ Mais non !

_ Alors, pourquoi tu l'as laissée partir, idiot ?! Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas couru après pour la rattraper ?!

_ Parce qu'elle est morte dans mes bras ! Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver ! C'était déjà trop tard !

Grey relâcha Natsu, abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Voilà pourquoi il parlait d'elle au passé. Elle n'était plus. Il avait assisté à sa mort, impuissant, et n'avait pas avoué les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, s'il n'oubliait pas. Comment pouvait-il vivre comme ça ? Natsu lissa son T-shirt et lança un regard mauvais à Grey, perdu dans ses pensées à côté de lui. Il l'avait forcé à affronter ses souvenirs. Il détestait ça.

_ Je suis désolé. Je… Je n'avais pas compris.

_ Et toi, pourquoi tu l'as laissée partir ?

_ J'ai couru pour la rattraper mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle était déjà loin.

_ Mais tu as encore le pouvoir de la rattraper ! Elle n'est pas morte ! Elle t'attendra toujours quelque part !

_ Non. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut.

_ Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'elle veut ! Si tu ne la cherches pas, elle va penser que tu ne l'as jamais aimée !

_ Ferme-la !

_ A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'elle s'en fasse un autre pour oublier quel crétin tu fais.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Grey se jeta sur Natsu et tous deux roulèrent à terre en s'insultant mutuellement et en se battant. Grey se prenait plus de coups qu'il n'en donnait. Le désavantage de se battre avec un ancien soldat du feu. Il était entraîné pour toutes les situations de crise. Grey n'avait aucune chance contre lui et il ne le réalisa que lorsqu'il fut mis K.O. Il roula dans la rivière et choisit de se laisser dériver plutôt que de se relever. La tête plongée dans l'eau, il ne percevait les bruits extérieurs qu'en étouffé. Il s'en fichait. Il dérivait lentement sur le cours de l'eau et vers l'inconscience.

_ Mr Grey !

Grey releva la tête en entendant cette voix. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas dans l'eau. Il était debout au milieu de la rue, complètement sec. Devant lui, Juvia lui faisait signe. Avait-il rêvé de tout ça ? N'avait-ce été qu'un simple cauchemar ? Juvia l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna près d'un orchestre. Il sentait son contact, elle était réelle. Il était un peu confus mais se laissa faire. Autant profiter de l'instant présent. Le cadre semblait même parfait pour faire l'aveu qui lui pesait tant.

_ Juvia, je…

_ Chut, _l'interrompit-elle en posant un index sur ses lèvres._ Accorde-moi cette danse. Tu me diras à quoi tu rêvassais après.

L'orchestre entonna un nouvel air que Grey reconnut aussitôt. C'était leur chanson. Ils avaient dansé dessus une fois. C'était un signe. Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Grey enlaça Juvia et tous deux dansèrent lentement. Il n'y avait que eux deux dansant sous le ciel étoilé de cette nuit d'été au rythme des notes de l'orchestre. C'était si parfait que Grey en eut les larmes aux yeux. Après le rêve qu'il venait de faire, vivre cette scène paraissait irréel et inespéré.

_ Je suis désolé de ne pas être celui qui te rendra heureuse.

_ Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

_ J'ai cru t'avoir perdue. J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais te le dire.

_ Je suis là, je ne partirais pas.

_ Oh, si seulement tu savais.

_ Je sais.

Grey se détacha de Juvia et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle glissa sa paume sur sa joue et essuya les larmes qui coulaient. Il y avait tant d'amour dans ses yeux. C'était un idiot mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Mieux encore, elle ne l'aimait que davantage. Elle lui pardonnait tout parce qu'elle l'aimait. Il ne la laisserait pas partir une seconde fois.

_ Tu sais ?

_ Depuis le début.

_ Je dois te le dire quand même.

_ Dis-moi.

_ Je t'aime, Juvia Lockser, _avoua-t-il, sans hésiter cette fois._

Et il l'embrassa. Ce fut le meilleur moment de toute sa vie. Il en avait rêvé mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi parfait qu'à cet instant précis. Il aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour le laisser savourer ce moment unique et inoubliable.

_ Mr Grey !

Le cri brisa le silence. Grey se sépara de Juvia et regarda autour de lui, perdu. Il avait entendu la voix de Juvia résonner mais c'était impossible. Quand il posa de nouveau les yeux sur elle, il vit son air inquiet mais ne le comprit pas. Pourquoi l'atmosphère si parfaite était-elle devenue étouffante ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Respire, Grey ! _Lui criait-elle_. Respire !

Là, il s'aperçut qu'il ne parvenait plus à respirer. Il suffoquait et plus il essayait d'aspirer de l'air, moins il arrivait à respirer. Il porta une main à sa gorge. Il paniquait et ça ne l'aidait pas. Devant lui, Juvia le suppliait de respirer. Quelque chose lui bloquait la gorge. Il tomba d'abord à genoux puis sur le dos. Il perdait lentement prise. Juvia le conjurait de respirer et il fermait doucement les yeux. Un grand choc lui ébranla soudain la poitrine. Il se mit à tousser et l'air pénétra de nouveau dans ses poumons. Il respira l'air à grandes goulées avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de retourner à la réalité. Au-dessus de lui se tenait Juvia, les larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues alors qu'elle lui comprimait la poitrine. Quand elle vit qu'il avait repris conscience, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

_ Juvia ?

_ Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Je vous ai vus vous battre. Tu es tombé dans la rivière. Il t'a repêché mais tu étais déjà…

_ J'ai fait un rêve merveilleux, _répondit-il simplement._

Peut-être n'était-ce pas qu'un simple rêve après tout. Poussé par son adrénaline, il embrassa de nouveau Juvia. Ses lèvres étaient fraîches et légèrement salées telles l'eau de mer. Elle prolongea le baiser et ses larmes s'y mêlèrent. Elle était soulagée qu'il soit en vie et heureuse qu'il ait enfin pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

_ J'ai tellement attendu ça, _dit-elle quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent._

_ Je regrette de n'avoir pas su te le dire plus tôt. Je t'aime, Juvia, et je veux que le monde entier le sache.

_ Eh, ben, c'est pas trop tôt !

Cette fois, Grey ne réagit pas au sarcasme de Natsu. Il sourit à Juvia. Elle lui sourit en retour. Elle était revenue pour lui. Jamais plus elle ne le quitterait désormais. Ils s'aimaient et rien ne pourrait les séparer, pas même Natsu. Ils scellèrent cette promesse avec un baiser d'amour passionné.


End file.
